


The Anders and Hawke prompts.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: Collection of prompts made about those two.





	The Anders and Hawke prompts.

“I love you.”

Said Anders. Hawke was above him, holding his hands above his head, kissing his mouth passionately, trailing a line on his face until reaching his earlobe, which he stopped a little to play with. Anders was smiling from ear to ear. He loved when Hawke was in a good mood, especially this much of a good mood when he would simply kiss him and push him to a wall while unfastening his clothes or when he managed to get Hawke to the bedroom out of the view and they would end up mostly on bed.

“What stupid thing have you done to be so happy?” He was worried as he always would when Hawke came back this way, but his tone came out much more joyful than he thought it would.

“Oh you wound me! Can’t I come back happy without you thinking I’ve done something stupid?” Asked Hawke with an inquisitive and indignant voice, that for some reason never sit right. Then went back to kissing his neck in a way that would most likely leave hickeys.

“…No…”

So the lovers spent some hours together, waving between wild passion to tender moments. After, they laid side by side at bed, both tired, or Hawke at least, for at least stamina was a perk for wardens. Anders was resting his head on Hawke’s arm, who was with eyes closed, near sleep, going from caressing his head to playing with his hair. He loved those moments together, moments when he felt they, they both, could do anything, including stay together. He grabbed the playful hand from his head, holding it tightly and kissed the fingertips.

“I love you…” He said, biting softly the index finger. “I love you too much.” There was a wave in his voice that didn’t come from the recent activities.

“Are you alright?” Asked Hawke obviously tired, trying to grab one of the healers fingers with the free ones, nuzzling his face on the blond head.

He didn’t answer right away. Just closed his eyes, feeling his lover tired care. He couldn’t help, not at this time of his life, not after everything he lived, to wonder if Hawke really loved him, not with everything going on Kirkwall.

“I… am… I am my love… it is just that… I wonder why you’re still with me”  
Hawke turned to his side and held Anders tightly. Or with a remnant of strength. Kissing his forehead.

“You don’t stop worrying, do you?”

“Love, please…” He bit a little harder the poor finger.

“Why do you keep thinking that?”

“Because I’ve never done anything to deserve you.” He released the finger holding the hand close to his mouth.

Hawke gave a soft giggle, by this time the fatigue was already claiming most of reasoning abilities, the only thing the came to mind were the many times Anders would try to reason about cautiousness while tending the newest wounds.

“You keep me from passing the doors of oblivion on a weekly basis. That’s something.”

Anders only breathed heavily, half annoyed half sad. With that voice that always tried vainly to alert him before, saying again ‘he only keeps you because you’re a healer’. He scolded himself for having doubts about Hawke, but it was so hard. Feeling his anxiety, Hawke leaned closer to his face and said:

“Well, if nothing else, you have a pretty nose.” Followed by a tender kiss on the blond man nose bridge. 

He laughed wholeheartedly, lowering his head a little and grabbing Hawke’s neck. His face was pink by the lovemaking and the unexpected compliment and laugh made it more evidently. He buried the long fingers on the pitch black hair long enough to actually hide his fingers. Hawke tried and failed to hold back a good laugh too, also lowering the head until both foreheads were touching each other. Anders opened his eyes, they were shining like they rarely did since he arrived the Circle. Hawke opened his too, shaded by tiredness, and they held each other’s gaze for a moment before kissing.

“Love, you have to be the silliest person I’ve ever met.”

“And you love it.”

“I love you”


End file.
